


В самом деле

by kkito



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сокка приветствует нового Аватара.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В самом деле

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Really Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466266) by [talibusorabat (hermitcave)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcave/pseuds/talibusorabat). 



Все тело нещадно ломило. После девяти месяцев беременности и хронического недосыпа Сенна думала, что уж она-то знает, что такое усталость. Просто ей не приходилось растить ребенка до этого.  
И жизнь ничуть не облегчал тот факт, что ее ребенок был Аватаром.  
Сенна устало села на пол, прислонившись к стене. Если Тонрак хочет ужинать, он может готовить себе сам: Сенна не собиралась двигаться с места как минимум лет сто.  
— Мам! Мам, смотри, что я умею!  
Корра въехала в комнату, словно земляной пол был покрыт льдом. Она ни на секунду не прекращала заниматься магией с тех пор, как Белый Лотос оставили их одних.  
— Это просто удивительно, — отозвалась Сенна. Но Корра только надулась:  
— Так я еще не показала!  
Их прервал стук в дверь — слишком громкий, чтобы оказаться просто ветром. Сенна едва удержалась от стона, поднявшись на ноги.  
— Секунду! — крикнула она.  
Корра сложила на груди ручки, топнула ногой — и порыв метели распахнул дверь настежь, заодно полностью засыпав их гостя снегом. Стоявший на пороге старик вздохнул.  
— Ничего не меняется, а? Кто-то балуется магией воды, а я оказываюсь насквозь мокрым.  
Сердце Сенны замерло: голос был ей весьма знаком.  
— Мастер Сокка?  
Старик стал отряхивать снег с одежды. Корра любезно помогла ему, сдув оставшееся прочь.  
— Ну так что, — сказал Сокка, глядя на дочку Сенны. — Ты и есть новый Аватар?  
Корра гордо выставила подбородок.  
— И лучше бы тебе в это верить! — заявила она.  
Сенна не знала, то ли стыдиться, то ли гордиться своей дочерью. Ей нравилась непоколебимая уверенность Корры, но сейчас... Сейчас — нет. Не с этим человеком.  
— Прошу прощения, мастер Сокка, — пробормотала Сенна, но Сокка только махнул рукой. Он присел на корточки, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Коррой, и ласково потрепал ее по голове.  
— Аанг! — прошептал он Корре на ухо. — Аанг, дружище, ты там? Поговори со мной!  
Корра отодвинулась от него и заявила:  
— Меня зовут Корра!  
— Прости, не расслышал! — Сокка приложил ладонь к уху. — Как там, Борра?  
— Корра!  
— Хорра?  
— Корра!!! — завопила Корра прямо ему в ухо.  
— Ну так что ты сразу так и не сказала? — спросил Сокка.  
Корра скочила ему рожицу. Сокка скорчил другую в ответ, и Корра захихикала. Она и не заметила мелькнувшее у него на лице болезненное, горькое выражение. Сенна — увидела и поняла.  
— Корра, — сказала она, — а сходи-ка за папой. Скажи, что у нас важный гость.  
— Очень важный! — добавил Сокка.  
— Хорошо! — Корра схватила свою куртку и выбежала наружу. Сокка тоскливо посмотрел ей вслед.  
— Он и в самом деле умер...  
Сенна торопливо раскладывала подушки для их старого гостя, притворившись, что не слышала его последней фразы.


End file.
